User blog:Addfire/A killer's tale
"Wake up everyone, it's time to get up." I hear half-asleep. I woke up with a start, in my room, all I can see is a small floor lamp and a bed matress. I quickly ran out and saw others standing out in the hallway. We all began to walk towards one room nearby. A voice rings from somewhere, you hear "Ah, allow me to interduce myself." Interduce? Wow, words much? Suddenly, a robot jumps on the stage, looking like a pikachu. "Hello! I am the headmaster of this prison! You may call me... Pikakuma! That's right! This is a prison! Meaning you all done very BAD things to get here, however, I'm not gonna be a bad guard, no no no! Guess what! If you guys kill someone and get away with it! I will give you a little bit of a buff! Oh, before I forget these two things! Let me tell you them! First off, check your right pocket!" I- what? Prison? "Alright! Something Very special is with these phones." Pikakuma says. "There are four apps! Reporting dead prisoners! Keeping notes! Requestin everyday items! And reporting suspious behaviour! Two of the things have punishment for misuse, So don't abuse them!" "Now! My second thing! Taadaa! It's a spinner! When I spin this! Whoever lands on this dies! You better hope it lands on someone else! Not you! Okay! Bye bye for now Prisoners! See you December!" December? It was... June when I walked into the school. And now I was... What, supposed to be stabbing these people? I saw a couple famous faces, Lidia Hufferman was rumored to tell the future from her cards, Venera was supposedly a survivor of an alternate world, Martin, Jack and Redja had teamed up to create the world's first AI... What was I doing? I mulled around, getting the scoop on some others. Wolf had entered a lottery to get in here, I couldn't place any characteristics on James. Abe was on a hair trigger, when I tried to talk to him he punched me and rearranged my jawline. I couldn't work up the nerve to talk to Chilai, who seemed to be silently judging me. And Hakuzi was... I'm not entirely sure? This place was too freaky. I was just a gal/guy who acted and got lucky in a few You-Gi-Oh!/Vangaurd/Buddyfight/Magic/Kaijudo tournaments... I decided to slowly back away. I used a map on my phone to locate the hallway to the dorms, and fell asleep. ------- I woke up. I walked over to the dresser to see if any of my clothes were there. And they were! But then I noticed, tucked in the far corner, a gun. I grabbed it, and inspected it. There was only one bullet. Huh. I walked outside, hoping to talk to someone. I Shuffle my cards nervously, when James walks out of his door. Glaring at me, he says, "The **** are you doing?" Before I can answer, Felicia walks out, saying, "It's- it's nothing... My head hurt due... My anemia... It..." Jack, the Ultimate Hacker, walks by. I say, "Um? I, uh... Could I look through everyone's drawer? And, uh, does anyone wanna play You-Gi-Oh?" At the same time, James and Felicia ask me why. I say, "I found a- *sigh* a gun." Then I show my gun. "And I think everyone has something dangerous or at least similar in their drawer. So I just want to follow my hunch and if so... ... ... Unless you were asking why I wanted to play cards and that's because I don't want to think about the fact that we are in a death game and cards help take my mind off of it." I chuckle, awkwardly. Looking at their faces, no one seems like they want to kill me- And then Venera swiftly exits her dorm with a grin on her face, and shoots James. Venera's back in her room before James hits the ground. Felicia makes an O with her lips, as I quickly dial the number to report a murder. Then I vomit. In a daze, I recount what happens. Venera just sits there grinning. When we all agree that Venera killed James, she presses a button and a Helicopter lands. Small Pikakuma bots stream out of the school to attack the chopper, but Venera escapes. We all return to our dorms to try to sleep. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts